


Deadly Flowers

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [66]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Gen, Mentions of Death, coughing up flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Hanahaki disease is when a person begins to cough and throw up flower petals because of unrequited love.  Sometimes it can end in death, but you hope that won’t be the case for you, but you’re not sure how you’ll get over it when you’re deeply in love with both Natasha and Carol.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov, Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Kudos: 26





	Deadly Flowers

You stared at the petal in your hand, your breathing ragged. You had heard of this happening before, but you had never expected that it would happen to you. You had tried so hard to avoid this situation.

“Hey Y/N, can you take a look at these schematics for the new Iron Man suit and tell me what you think?” You crushed the petal in your fist and looked up at Tony who had just entered your section of the lab with a tablet in his hand.

“Sure,” you said, your voice shaky as you took the tablet from him.

He gave you a curious look, “Are you all right? You seem a little off.”

“Yep, right as rain,” you told him, trying to give him a convincing smile, but you knew it was coming out as more of a grimace. He eyed you for a few seconds before nodding his head and heading back to his side of the room.

You looked at the schematics that he had handed you, but your mind went back to the petal that had been in your hand and how your throat was starting to feel scratchy, your lungs hurting as they slowly began to sprout flowers. You quickly handed him the tablet back, telling him it looked fine before rushing from the lab.

You hurried down the halls toward the med bay, apologizing to Steve as you almost knock into him, but managed to swerve at the last second. You pray that Helen is there and that maybe she has a solution for you.

Helen gave you a concerned look when you bust through the door of the med bay, your breathing heavy, and then you cough and several petals flutter from your mouth. She instantly knew what was wrong. “Sit down,” she instructed and you did as you were told. “When did this start?”

“Just a little while ago, I was working in the lab and then I coughed, nothing strange about that. Then I looked down and there was a petal in my hand,” you blinked back tears. “I’ve tried so hard all my life to never have this happen, but now of all times.”

Helen soothed you, the worry in her eyes prominent, “Do you know why it happened?”

You hesitated, biting your lip and nodding your head, “I do.”

Helen suspected as much, but she knew how busy you were and wondered if it had been a subconscious thing that had happened, maybe you hadn’t realized that you were in love with someone and then this happened. “There’s not much I can do for you, I’m sorry. You know the options with the hanahaki disease. It’ll either pass or….” She trailed off not really wanting to say the next words.

“I’ll die,” you finished.

She nodded her head solemnly, “Go get some rest, and maybe see if there’s a way to reverse it. You’re still in the early stages which is good. It’s easier to reverse now than it will be later.”

You got up from the table and thanked her before making your way back to your room and curling up in a ball on your bed. Your mind flashed back to Carol and Natasha and how they had come into the lab to see Tony. You hadn’t known that they had just started a relationship with one another. And what made this worse was that you had feelings for both of them.

You wanted to scream, but clenched your jaw and tried to get some rest.

The team would have to know about your illness. This wasn’t something you could keep hidden forever. You wondered if they would ask who it was. You didn’t want to tell them that it was members of your own team causing you this sickness. To make them feel terrible for inflicting this upon you. No, telling them the truth wasn’t an option.

Tony was the first to realize that you had the hanahaki disease. He tried talking to you about it, but you shook your head and waved him off. Then one night during movie night you coughed up so many petals that Sam literally stopped the movie everyone in the room taking notice.

“Oh my God,” Natasha stared at the pink petals scattered across your lap and floor. “What’s happening?”

It was getting harder for you to breathe and you had tried getting everything up before the movie, but no matter how hard you tried they just kept coming. “Hanahaki disease,” you whispered.

The room went silent. “Why?” Carol asked softly.

“I think we all know why,” Steve said, his voice not unkind, but filled with understanding. He was familiar with the disease, it had happened to him once when he was younger. It had scared Bucky half to death when an already sickly Steve started coughing up flower petals and had even more trouble breathing.

You were becoming uncomfortable, “Can we drop it? There’s nothing I can do about it anyway.” You stood up, “I’m going to bed. I’ll see you all in the morning.” You quickly exited the room and ran to your room. You had just crawled under the covers when there was a knock at the door and Natasha and Carol entered your room. Of course, it had to be them, it couldn’t have been Sam or Steve or Wanda.

“We wanted to come to check on you,” Natasha said, her face pinched with worry.

You had to get them out of your room immediately. “I’d just really rather be alone right now,” you said before you started coughing again and petals appeared in your mouth and on your hands. Carol and Natasha sat on either side of you and began rubbing your back. “Please leave,” you sobbed.

Carol and Natasha glanced at one another. “Who’s doing this to you?” Carol asked.

You coughed again, more petals coming out of your mouth. Why couldn’t they just go away? At this point, you weren’t sure if you meant the petals or the two women in your room, and you didn’t really care you just wanted it all to stop. “Both of you,” you couldn’t look at them as the truth came out. “I’m in love with both of you, but when you started dating is when the petals appeared, when I realized what was happening to me.”

“But… but you never said anything to either of us, why did you never say anything?” Natasha was scrambling to find the right words to say.

“Because you were together!” You cried out. “Why would you want to add me to the mix?”

Carol rested her head on your shoulder, “You should have talked to us.”

Natasha dropped a kiss to your shoulder, “We love you.”

“Yeah,” Carol said. “We’d be so happy if you were our partner too.”

You looked between the two of them, still sniffling, “You’re just saying that.”

Natasha shook her head, “We love you, and we don’t want anything bad to happen to you. What would we do without you?”

The three of you curled up under your covers and Natasha and Carol held you in their arms and whispered soft words of love and comfort to you, lulling you to sleep. The feeling of the flowers in your lungs slowly started to subside.

When you woke in the morning you were feeling better, your lungs not as full and it wasn’t as painful to breathe as it had been the night before. Natasha and Carol were still there with you, their faces buried in the crook of your neck, their arms secured around you.

They stirred when they sensed that you were awake. Natasha gave you a sleepy smile, “How are you feeling?”

You smiled and brushed some of the hair out of her face, “Better.”

“Good,” Carol squeezed you a bit tighter and rolled out of bed. “I’m going to go make breakfast for us. Stay here,” she instructed.

You snuggled closer to Natasha and closed your eyes feeling content to lay there forever. Carol returned with a large tray of food and the three of you stayed in bed for the rest of the day relaxing with one another. By the end of the day, the flowers were gone and you were feeling better than ever.


End file.
